Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This creation is in connection with a kind of structure for garden clippers, especially one new garden clippers structure type whose anvil portion is provided with a first cutting edge and a second cutting edge.
Garden clippers are a sort of hand-held tool used in gardening for cutting and trimming branches and leaves. The customary structure is well known by the public. They are used mainly by squeezing the two handles to bring the moving blade to cut against the anvil and thus, accomplish the task of cutting branches and leaves; and that is all the various garden clippers available on the market can do, no more. However, when faced with fierce competition in the market, if a company continues to push out new products by confining itself into the boundary of single-function types, obviously, it would be a uphill campaign for this company in efforts trying to overpass the competitors and hence win over the consumers.
With this in mind, targeting at the shortcomings of the limited functions and lacking of new ideas with the customary garden clippers, how to develop a new type of garden clippers structure with multiple functions and avant-garde design is apparently a challenge for the companies in this business.
Facts of the enhanced effects of this creation are as follows.
To provide a new type of garden clippers structure, of which, the anvil is added with a first cutting edge and a second cutting edge.
Through the additional first cutting edge, an extra function of cutting will be added to the garden clippers (as illustrated in FIG. 6).
The provision of the second cutting edge will allow the garden clippers to have added-on functions of digging and drilling (as shown in FIG. 7).